El día en que volviste
by caroki-chan
Summary: Una niña de 10 años en la espera de su padre, el cual se alejó de su familia y de todos por un trágico accidente. Cuarto capítulo, encuentro de sangre.
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa! Bueno como lo notarán soy nueva por aqui, ojalá disfruten de este fic, la cual ya la había publicado anteriormente en otra página, pero ahora la arreglé. Les dejo con mific nn.**

**Cáp. 1 .:La pequeña niña en la ventana:.**

Una pequeña niña miraba por la ventana de su habitación como caía una intensa lluvia afuera, parecía como si el cielo estuviera llorando con mucha pena por la ausencia de alguien. Se preguntaba cuando sería el día en que por fin conocería a su padre, por qué no la ha ido a ver, por qué no esta con ella en este momento tan importante, por qué nunca se preocupó por ella.

Por la pequeña ventana miraba a su madre llegar con un paraguas en una mano, y saludándola con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, hoy sería su cumpleaños, un cumpleaños sin importancia, ya que ese alguien que siempre esperaba que llegara por la ancha puerta que había en la mansión no vendría, porque él no sabía de ella, nada sobre ella, era una total desconocida.

La pequeña niña corrió las tremendas habitaciones hasta llegar hasta una sala, en donde encontró a su madre, quien le dio una amplia sonrisa a su pequeña hija, ya que la miraba con una alegría inmensa, pero aún así, melancólica.

-Mamá!-Gritó la niña mientras se tiraba a sus brazos

-Como estas Naomi?-Dijo la madre de la pequeña niña recibiendo el abrazo

-muy bien-Dijo la niña dándole una amplia sonrisa

-señorita Higurashi- Dijo tímidamente una de las sirvientas de la casa -La buscan-

Naomi no lo pensó más y corrió hacia la ventana a un lado de la gran puerta, para ver quien era y esperando con ansias a que fuera aquel hombre que por estos largos diez años había esperado.

Kagome la miró tristemente, y sin poder parar una lágrima que se deslizó por su rostro, y la cual secó rápidamente para acercarse a ella y poner su mano en el hombro de la pequeña como signo de darle todo su apoyo.

-él volverá, lo sé-Dijo su madre con muchas esperanzas – Pero…- Continuo mirando a su hija a los ojos -…esta no es la ocasión-

Kagome aún no era capaz de olvidar aquella triste ocasión en la cual su amado la había dejado sola en este mundo frío y sin él, con solo la escusa de que era por su bien, puede ser que en el momento halla sido así, pero ¿qué pasó?. Ella…no se era capaz de estar ni un minuto bien sin él por las noches lloraba amargamente, solo recordando aquél momento…

_-¡Inuyasha!-Dijo mientras lo abrazaba -Estaba muy preocupada por ti-_

_Se separó un momento de él, para verlo directamente a los ojos -¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?- Dijo Mientras caminaba un poco hacia atrás -Tus ojos…tus ojos no muestran ninguna expresión- Decía mientras se alejaba de él y lo miraba con una cara de terror –Inuyasha, qué sucede-_

_Inuyasha solo la miraba, y cada vez que Kagome se alejaba el la seguía, no tenía control sobre su cuerpo, y menos tenía conciencia de lo que hacía, estaba completamente controlado por Naraku_

_-Inuyasha, qué sucedió con Naraku, por qué tienes ese rostro Inuyasha- Lo miraba con una cara de terror, no quería creer lo que estaba viendo¡Inuyasha estaba siendo manipulado por Naraku!_

_-Kagome…es mejor que te alejes de él-Dijo Sango sacando su Hiraikotsu_

_-¡No!...no lo dejaré solo…-Kagome se había descuidado en ese momento y fue el momento justo para Inuyasha…quien la agarró del cuello la levantó bruscamente del suelo y la tiró contra un árbol…_

_-No te preocupes por Naraku, Kagome, el se encuentra muy bien…jajajajajaja- Inuyasha caminaba lentamente hacia Kagome…quien se encontraba tirada a los pies del árbol y con muy poca fuerza lo miraba…-Por qué me miras de esa manera¿no te da gusto verme? -Inuyasha se acercaba cada vez más a Kagome_, _quien trataba de escapar con sus últimas fuerzas. _

_Inuyasha llega a su lado y la toma de la barbilla -estas tan preciosa como siempre- y le da un beso forzado en los labios de Kagome -Quiero que me mires con ternura, ya que quiero tener un recuerdo tuyo- Dijo Inuyasha aún sosteniéndole la barbilla -ya que esta será la última vez que te vea con vida-_

_-Es mejor que te vallas alejando de ella Inuyasha- Miroku estaba detrás de él con el báculo en la cabeza de Inuyasha -Quiero que la sueltes lentamente- Miroku no pudo seguir hablando, ya que Inuyasha hizo un movimiento rápido y se encontró frente a frente con Miroku y una de las manos desnudas de Inuyasha golpeó fuertemente a Miroku, dejándolo tirado en el suelo._

_-¡Miroku!- Gritó Sango a lo lejos mientras corría al lado de este._

_-No, vengas, Sango- Dijo Miroku con mucha dificultad mientras miraba horrorizado la mirada fría que tenía Inuyasha en ese momento._

_-Bien, después de esta interrupción, seguiré con lo planeado- Inuyasha se dió vuelta para volver a ver la cara de Kagome, quien pudo levantarse y enfrentarse cara a cara con Inuyasha _

_-Donde está…-Dijo Kagome con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos_

_-Quien?- Dijo Inuyasha irónicamente_

_-Donde está…donde está Inuyasha…-Dijo Kagome agachando la cabeza_

_-Está al frente tuyo-Dijo Inuyasha tomándole la barbilla a Kagome _

_-No, tú no eres a quien yo amo, tú solo tomaste la apariencia de Inuyasha, pero ese no eres tú-Dijo Kagome mirándolo fijamente_

_-Pero que estás diciendo, yo te amo-Dijo Inuyasha -yo estoy contigo- Dijo mientras le acariciba la mejilla._

_Kagome se aferraba a las ropas de Inuyasha y de sus ojos salían pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad. Inuyasha la abrazó tiernamente, pero solo en una cosa estaba pensando en ese momento -Kagome…realmente eres una idiota- Pensó Inuyasha mientras acercaba una mano por la espalda de Kagome, la cual dio un grito de dolor, Inuyasha le había enterrado un cuchillo por la espalda a Kagome, la cual solo lo miraba con pena-Por…qué…Inu…ya…sha-_

_-Quedas libre Inuyasha…pero sin tu amada- Se escuchó a lo lejos_

_-¡Kagome…Kagome…respóndeme!- Decía Inuyasha vuelto en si y con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras la miraba desmayada en el suelo, Inuyasha se agachó y tomó su cabeza para ponerla entre sus piernas y acariciar su rostro con ternura, pero con un leve temblor en sus manos -Por favor Kagome, respóndeme- Decía Inuyasha con la mirada baja._

_-Que…bueno…que…volviste…en…si…-Dijo Kagome con mucha dificultad, mientras veía a un triste Inuyasha mirarla fijamente-yo…estaré…bien…solamente…quiero decirte…que…te…a…- Kagome dejó de hablar…y era observada por unos ojos que no dejaban de llorar…_

_-esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ti en este momento- Dijo Inuyasha poniéndose de pie y llevándosela en su espalda a la época actual._

_La dejó en su cama y se sentó a su lado -Kagome, lo he pensado, y lo mejor sería que me alejara de ti. No sé por cuanto tiempo, o si será para siempre, pero quiero que estés segura, y a mi lado no lo estas-_

_Kagome había empezado a llorar, y aunque estaba inconciente aún podía oír lo que Inuyasha le decía -Te amo Kagome, y es mejor que me valla antes de que puedas detenerme- Inuyasha se paró y en sus ojos se podía ver un brillo intenso -Es mejor que estés sin mí-_

Kagome suspiró profundamente tras su triste recuerdo para luego pronunciar su nombre con angustia -Inuyasha…- y una lágrima fue derramada.

**Bueno, solo les puedo decir...:P dejen review! nn**

**Cuidense muxo!**

**Sayo!**

**.:Caroki:.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konnichiwa!**

** que tal? Ojalá allan disfrutado con mi primer capítulo, y ojalá disfruten estes también. Este tendrá algo en común con el anterior, aunque la única diferencia es que ahora Naomi podrá saber algo sobre Sengoku y cómo es que su madre llegó hasta allá. >- **

**Cáp. 2 .:Una historia, un descubrimiento:.**

Kagome caminó tranquilamente hacia la puerta y vio a alguien en particular, era Hoyo quien la buscaba. Miró a su pequeña que aún permanecía a su lado y en sus ojos había un brillo de esperanza, aún pensaba que su padre podría llegar en cualquier momento.

-Naomi, quiero que vallas a ayudar en los preparativos de tu cumpleaños- Dijo mirando a su hija con los ojos llorosos.

Eso lo daba a entender a la pequeña que no era su padre quien había venido en esta ocasión como ella esperaba. Solamente bajó la mirada y asintió apenas con la cabeza.

Kagome después de un buen rato abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Hoyo con un gran ramo de flores en sus manos y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola Kagome- Dijo Hoyo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Kagome, y le dio el ramo justo en sus manos.

-Hola Hoyo, pero que bellas flores, muchas gracias- Kagome miraba las flores, mientras recordaba los días que recolectaba flores en el Sengoku para alegrar un poco el ambiente de aquella era llena de Youkai y seres malignos, y en donde todos deseaban la perla de Shikon para poder ser más poderosos.

-¿Kagome?-Dijo Hoyo mirándola a los ojos.

-Eh¿si?- Dijo Kagome mientras volvía a la realidad.

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo un poco preocupado por su forma de actuar.

-No nada- Dijo irónicamente Kagome mientras daba una pequeña sonrisa falsa a su amigo.

Hoyo la miró fijamente a los ojos, y estos le dieron a entender que todo lo que decía era mentira, su vida no era como ella quería, y le faltaba alguien que ocupaba una gran parte de su corazón, y ese alguien no había sido capaz de irlas a ver durante 10 años. Hoyo realmente no entendía cómo podía seguir sintiendo algo por aquel hombre que años atrás la abandonó aunque estuviera embarazada.

-¿Kagome?- Dijo Hoyo algo serio.

Pero Kagome no escuchó,-"Ya es hora de atreverse a volver a aquel lugar, pero ahora con mi hija"- Pensó.

-Discúlpame Hoyo tengo cosas que hacer- Dijo Kagome sin prestarle atención, y caminó apurada hacia el interior de la mansión para buscar a su hija, la cual ayudaba en los preparativos para su cumpleaños.

-¡Naomi¡Naomi!- Se escuchaba por toda la mansión –Naomi¡necesito que vengas! – Gritaba Kagome por la mansión.

-Qué pasa Madre, por qué gritas de esa forma- Respondió la pequeña.

-Vamos, necesito que me acompañes- Dijo Kagome mirando seriamente a su hija.

-¿A donde vamos madre?-

-A un pequeño templo en Tokio- Respondió la madre tomándole la mano a su hija.

-¿A Tokio?- exclamó la pequeña – ¿Y para qué?.

-"¿Para qué?"- Se preguntaba Kagome también, talvez, era porque no aguantaba más esta inmensa soledad, y aunque sabía que no podía volver a Sengoku sin la Perla de Shikon, haría lo posible por estar de nuevo allí, y ahora junto a su pequeña hija. –Iremos a ver a alguien- Respondió Kagome al fin.

-"¿A alguien¿Quién será ese alguien, tal vez...¡mi Padre!- Pensó alegremente la pequeña Naomi.

Tras algunas horas de viaje desde la mansión a Tokio llegaron al antiguo Templo de su familia. El famoso Templo Higurashi, en donde un terrible incendio acabó con todo a su paso y con la familia también, excepto Kagome. Ella era la única que había sobrevivido a ese terrible incendio, ya que en aquél momento, ella se encontraba en Sengoku.

Otro triste recuerdo que aún atormentaba a Kagome y en donde también la culpa de no estar ahí la entristece aún más.

-Ya llegamos-Dijo Kagome mirando a su hija a los ojos

Naomi estaba realmente emocionada, por alguna extraña razón, tenía el pequeño presentimiento que al fin, podría ver a su Padre.

Aún no se lo podía imaginar del todo, pero sabía que tendría el pelo plateado al igual que ella y unos ojos dorados hermosos como se los había descrito su Madre, una de las pocas veces que se atrevió a hablar de su persona.

Y ahí estaban las dos mirando las escaleras del templo, y después de un rato decidieron subir, Naomi no decía nada, pero en su interior se sentía realmente emocionada. Al llegar a la parte superior del templo, lo vieron totalmente destruido y en ruinas, habían pasado años del accidente y seguía igual, ya que Kagome nunca quiso volver a hacerse cargo del templo, el cual tantas desgracias le había traído.

Naomi vio el lugar, realmente era como se lo había descrito su Madre las veces que le contó el trágico accidente.

-Madre¿para qué es ese pozo?- Preguntó ingenua Naomi

-"¿Pozo?"- Pensó Kagome y miró hacia atrás, y vio el antiguo pozo, en el cual se depositaban los cadáveres de los monstruos en la época antigua, esa época en la cual se encontraba el hombre que amó, y que aún se encontraba ocupando su corazón. Caminó hacia ese lugar, sin pensar en lo que realmente estaba haciendo, miró el interior de este, y un repentino pensamiento le decía que tenía que tirarse por aquel pozo, pero, sería una tontería intentarlo de nuevo, sería un intento fallido.

-¿Mamá que haces?- Preguntó Naomi

-Naomi- Pronunció Kagome sin prestarle atención a la pregunta de su hija –Te contaré una historia, la cual pasó hace unos trece años atrás, cuando yo aún no terminaba tercero de Segundaria…

_Hace quinientos años atrás, existía en el Sengoku, una perla, conocida como La Shikon no tama, la cual concedía a quien la poseyera grandes poderes. Esa perla, era custodiada por una Sacerdotisa llamada Kikyou, la cual purificaba todo poder maligno que tuviera la Perla. Pero antes de morir, pidió que la cremaran junto a la perla, para que así, esta no volviera a aparecer. Pero, esto no fue como se esperaba, ya que la perla llegó después a mis manos, ya que yo era la reencarnación de aquella sacerdotisa. Tras querer poseer aquella perla, un Youkai me llevó consigo a aquella extraña era, por este mismo pozo._

_La Perla se dividió en pequeños fragmentos por un error mío, y por eso fui la encargada de recolectar aquellos fragmentos, junto a un Hanyou llamado Inuyasha._

_Pasaron alrededor de tres años en los cuales recolectamos cada fragmento de la Perla, hasta convertirla en lo que era antes._

_Pero, no todo fue tan fácil, ya que un Hanyou muy poderoso, más conocido como Naraku estaba detrás de estos fragmento para poder convertirse en un Youkai por fin, y fue él el que nos tendió una trampa a Inuyasha y a mi, y así, con uno de los fragmentos incrustados en el pecho de Inuyasha lo mandó a matarme. _

_Desde ese accidente, no lo he vuelto a ver y tampoco he podido volver a esa extraña época._

-¿Y cómo volviste a la era actual?- Preguntó Naomi

-Inuyasha me trajo, ya que al final, pudo recobrar la conciencia-

-¿Lo odias?-

-No, nunca lo podré hacer, ya que sólo fue una marioneta más de Naraku- Dijo Kagome algo melancólica.

-¿Él era tu amigo?-

-Era más que mi amigo, era mi compañero de batallas, era alguien en quien yo confiaba mucho y lo quería mucho-

Naomi caminó hacia aquel pozo para después mirar dentro de él y exclamó –Hay un poder muy fuerte aquí...-

Kagome de dio media vuelta para mirar a su hija –"¿Su hija podía sentir los poderes malignos de los Youkai que habían sido arrojados por aquél pozo hace quinientos años?"

**Bueno, les cuento, a mi me encantan los reviews que me mandan, a todos les tomo muchas importancia...de nuevo...muchas gracias!**

**Verito-Chan: amiga! fuiste mi primer review! XD muchas grax por ayudarme en todo esto n.n y por responder tooodas mis dudas, portate muuuy mal:P**

**Hector: Como siempre te olvidas de mi fic...es como la tercera vez que lo lees y nunca te acuerdas como es!...jajaja, no importa, me da gusto que me allas apoyado aqui y en Cz.. portate mal...y realmente es muy malo cuando dos personas no pueden estar juntas...pero aquí todo se solucionará ;).**

**Kagomekatheryne: que bueno que te alla gustado mi fic, y le puse continuación,y le pondré muhas más jejeje n.n. Te prometo que terminará en un final feliz, y ya casi lo tengo pensado como es :), solo falta tenerlo realmente claro :P.**

**willnira:ya no seguirás más clavada:), puse continuación! ojalá te alla gustado, muchas grax por apoyarme!**

**Xhela:** **Muchas grax. por apoyarme en mi primer fic por aqui, me da gusto que te alla gustado elprimer capítulo, ojalá te guste este también ;)**

**Yesmari: Grax por tu post! y claro que lo continuaré, además tengo muchas ideas en mi cabeza aún...jejeje y por sierto, te seguiré apoyando con muchos reviews...Continua prnto tu fic también, ya quete esta quedando muy bueno!**

**Naty-chan: My friend****XD...jajaj muchas grax por tu post! que bueno que te alla gsutado n.n Cuidate muxo! y postate muy mal :P**

**Mariane-chan: Amiga! tu fuiste la creadora del nombre de este fic n.n muchas gracias por darme tantas ideas para mi fic, te quero mucho! **

**Amazona de escorpion: que bueno que te alla gustado mi fic! jejeje Ojalá sigas leyendolo!**

**Cuidense mucho!**

**Sayo!**

**PD: PONDRÉ LOS CAPÍTULOS CADA 1 SEMANA MÁS O MENOS n.n**


	3. Chapter 3

**Konnichiwa!**

**primero que todo, lamento no haber continuado con mi fic durante estos 5 meses, muchas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza y también complicaciones, lo lamento. Bueno, y ya termino la espera, aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo de "El día en que volviste", disfrútenlo!**

**Cáp. 3 .:Los sentimientos de un Hanyou:.**

Kagome miraba fijamente a su hija, mientras esta miraba dentro del pozo. Era increíble que las sacerdotisas pudieran traspasar parte de sus poderes a sus hijos con el solo hecho de tenerlos.

-Mamá…- Pronunció la pequeña –Algo me dice que tenemos el derecho de ir a esa extraña época-

-Naomi, eso es imposible, no tenemos los fragmentos de la perla en nuestras manos-

-Pero, hay algo ahí adentro que me llama- Dijo Naomi aún con la mirada en el pozo

-¡¿A qué te refieres con eso Naomi!- Dijo Kagome algo asustada

-No lo sé, solo siento que esa es la época en donde debería estar- Dijo Naomi

–¡Naomi!- Gritó con desesperación al ver que del costado de su hija salía un resplandor, el cual era como una pequeña esfera de color azul claro con un resplandor impresionante.

De repente se vio a Naomi elevarse y entrar al pozo como si estuviera hipnotizada por aquella perla que había aparecido de la nada.

-¡Naomi!- Volvió a gritar Kagome, y se tiró con ella por el pozo.

_-¡Inuyasha!- Gritó Kagome llena de felicidad por volver a encontrarlo en el mismo árbol sagrado, en donde se habían conocido, se habían amado, se habían odiado, las veces que Kagome lloró por él, las veces que lo vio junto a Kikyou._

_-Kagome- Dijo Inuyasha con su rostro melancólico mirando llegar a Kagome como si estuviera hipnotizado._

_Kagome llegó a su lado –Muy buenos días Inuyasha- Le dijo con sus manos cruzadas a la altura de su falda y con una gran sonrisa. Inuyasha la miró, y de sus ojos aparecieron pequeñas gotitas, y la abrazó –Kagome…prométeme que siempre estarás a mi lado, que nunca me dejarás- Dijo abrazándola aún más. – Lo prometo Inuyasha- Dijo Kagome con una leve sonriza. Se quedaron así un largo rato, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper aquel momento de tranquilidad y de amor que se entregaban con el solo hecho de abrazarse. _

_-Kagome – Comenzó a decir Inuyasha mientras soltaba a Kagome._

_-Dime Inuyasha- Respondió Kagome con un rostro dulce._

_-Acompáñame- Dijo Inuyasha comenzando a caminar con las manos entrelazadas dentro de su Haori._

_-Sí- Respondió y comenzó a seguirlo_

_-Hace mucho que no te veía Inuyasha- Dijo Kagome para poder comenzar con una conversación_

_-Es verdad- Dijo indiferente Inuyasha_

_-Eso quiere decir que no te importó mi ausencia- Respondió la Miko a tal grado de indeferencia.- Inuyasha, no puedes ser así conmigo, yo que trate que estas dos semanas fueran lo más cortas posibles para volver a verte, ¿y es así como me respondes?- Dijo enfadada Kagome._

_Inuyasha se dio media vuelta y le dijo –Ya llegamos- _

_Kagome miró a su lado y vio un gran acantilado en donde se podía ver el atardecer por el mar. –Wow, es muy lindo- Dijo Kagome contemplando aquel hermoso atardecer._

_-Kagome- Dijo Inuyasha –Necesito hablar contigo- y la miro con sus ojos dorados que se volvían aún más brillantes que de costumbre. _

_Kagome se paró al frente de él para poder escucharlo y a la vez poder contemplar su hermoso rostro._

_-Kagome yo…- Comenzó Inuyasha algo nervioso- Quiero decirte que decidí compartir mi vida con la persona que más quiero en este mundo, y quisiera que supieras que…-_

_-Ya basta Inuyasha- Dijo Kagome con el rostro mirando hacia el suelo y con lágrimas en los ojos –No debiste haberme traído hasta aquí para solo decirme al tan triste para mi, no quiero escuchar más, sé que para ti no seré más que una amiga- y en el suelo se comenzaba a dibujar pequeñas gotas de sufrimiento -Creo que no debí haber vuelto tan rápido al Sengoku- Se dio media vuelta y comenzaba a correr, cuando siente que le toman de la mano, la jalan y la acercan al lado de Inuyasha. – Inuyasha- alcanza a decir esto, antes de que Inuyasha la envolviera con uno de sus besos más dulces y profundos nunca antes visto. _

_-Inuyasha, yo pensé que…- Quedo Kagome sin terminar la frase por que Inuyasha la comenzó a besar otra vez._

_-Te amo Kagome- Dijo Inuyasha después de besarla –Y créeme que nunca te dejaré sola, por ningún motivo, te iras de mi lado-_

_-¿Me lo juras?- Preguntó Kagome con una voz juguetona_

_-Te lo juro- Respondió Inuyasha depositando otro beso en los labios de Kagome_

_Inuyasha tomó del hombro a Kagome y le afirmó su cabeza en su hombro y así se quedaron para disfrutar juntos aquel momento de armonía y de amor._

_-Sabes, no pensé nunca que llegaras a ser así conmigo- Declaró Kagome_

_-¿Así como?- _

_-Tan tierno conmigo, sabía que te preocupabas por mi, y que me querías, pero nunca pensé que llegaras a ser tan dulce-_

_-¡¿Entonces creías que era un bruto!- _

_-¡No!- Respondió Kagome –Claro que no, tan solo pensé que nunca vería esa parte de ti, de que nunca llegaría a tu altura como para verte tan dulce. Ahora me doy cuenta que ya logre estar a tu altura y que…-_

_-No-_

_-¿Qué no qué?-_

_-Fui yo quien llegó a tu altura, alguien tan especial como tú, no podía ser tocada por aquel ser repugnante que era antes de conocerte, fuiste tú quien me purificó, quien me enseño a querer realmente, a ser más abierto, a ser más comprensivo y a no ser tan violento. Me diste una razón por la cual vivir, y esa razón, no es más que tú, tu misma eres mi existir, no hay nadie más que pueda ocupar tu lugar, ni ahora, ni nunca- Aclaro Inuyasha – Por eso, nunca pienses que todo este tiempo, en el cual me decías que e querías era por que aún me encontraba confundido. No, eso no es verdad, solo esperaba el momento, en el cual, realmente mi corazón cambiara para poder estar a tu lado. Te amo, y desde hace mucho que lo siento.-_

_-Yo también te amo, mi querido Inuyasha-_

_-Me gustó eso-_

_-¿Qué cosa?-_

_-Que me dijeras que soy tuyo- Dijo Iuyasha mirando fijamente a Kagome, esta se empezó a poner roja por la cara de sexy(perdón por ponerlo así, es que no se me ocurrió otra forma )que tenía en ese momento. –Kagome…te pusiste roja- Dijo Inuyasha con una pequeña risita_

_-¡Pero como quieres que no me ponga roja!-_

_-Me encantas-_

_-¡Viste, son ese tipo de cosas que dices que me ponen roja- _

_-Entonces, eres fea-_

_-No es para tanto…-_

_-Te amo-_

_-Y yo a ti-_

-Inuyasha- Dijo Kagome mientras despertaba –Estamos dentro del pozo- Salió para contemplar en qué época estaban –No…estamos en el Sengoku-

**Que les parecio?**

**bueno, ojala les halla gustado la continuación n.n , saludos a mis amiitos del cole y a la Vero-chan que me molestó mucho para que continuara con mi fic, gracias por tus animos amiga!**

**Sayo!**

**.:Weienell:.**


	4. Encuentro de Sangre

**Konnichiwa!**

**Lo prometido es deuda, y como dijo densekagome, tengo que pagar por atrasarme tanto…hice este cáp. más largo que los anteriores, el doble, así que ojalá les guste, les adelanto, PORFÍN SALE INUYASHA, jajaja, les quité la inspiración :P.**

**Cáp. 4 .:Encuentro de sangre:.**

Kagome se paró sobresaltada desde dentro del pozo, que por aproximadamente tres años usó para poder llegar a aquella época que tanto le gustaba. Miró a su alrededor y encontró a Naomi tirada a un lado, mirando hacia una de las paredes de piedra que las rodeaban.

-Naomi- Exclamó Kagome al lado de su hija, para que esta se despertara. Pero no tuvo respuesta –¡Naomi!- Exclamó aún más fuerte y agitando a su hija, pero aún así, no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. -¡Que alguien me ayude, estamos atrapadas aquí adentro!- Gritó con desesperación hacia el exterior -¡Por favor, que alguien venga! ¡Mi hija está inconsciente!- Se calló un rato, pero del exterior no se escuchaba ningún ruido que le diera a entender que las habían venido a rescatar. –Por favor- Exclamó exhausta después de tanto gritar –Que alguien nos venga a sacar de aquí- Dijo ya sin esperanzas. De sus ojos empezaron a emanar lágrimas de desesperación por estar ahí con su hija, de que esta estuviera inconsciente, y de no poder ser escuchada por nadie -¡Inuyasha!- Grito como nunca antes lo había hecho y cayó rendida al lado de su pequeña hija.

_-"¿Quien es, quien es el que conoce aún de mi existencia, yo aquel que fue desterrado por la atrocidad cometida hace diez años, aquel que nunca nadie jamás volvió a confiar, aquel ser, que por atacar a su propia familia fue castigado por su misma mano, dejándose solo en el bosque y sin darle la oportunidad a nadie más de volver a verle. ¿Quién es el que osa a llamarme con tanta familiaridad, ya que nadie excepto ella puede volver a llamarme por mi verdadero nombre. ¿Y si fuera ella?...no…eso no puede ser, ella se encuentra en donde realmente pertenece, en donde nada malo le puedo hacer, en donde nunca podré volver a ir y en donde la deje sola para su propio bien y el de su hija. _

_Quisiera verle otra vez…pero, ¡no, no puedo ser tan injusto con ella. Ella se encuentra bien sin mi, yo le di ese privilegio, fui yo el que le dio la oportunidad de vivir con la persona que ella más ama en este mundo, fui yo quien, aunque, alguna vez le halla robado su corazón, se lo devolví, para que así, alguien más se lo pudiera robar y así ser borrado para siempre de sus recuerdos, para que ya nunca más pudiera sufrir por alguien que nunca le mereció, que solo la tuvo por suerte, una vil suerte, que, nunca, pero nunca, perdonó."- _

_-"La perla de Shikon está brillando, ¿será que realmente es ella la que pronunció mi nombre, ¡pero eso no puede ser, yo, personalmente la deje en su mundo, sin la perla de Shikon, ya que la tengo en mis manos en este momento. ¿Entonces como pudo atravesar el pozo, creo que sería bueno ir a ver, para cerciorarme de que ella no se encuentre aquí", pero, ¿Y si es verdad que es ella, ¿Qué haré, ¿Mandarla de nuevo de vuelta, ¿Y tendré la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo, ¿Y si vino con alguien más, talvez con aquella persona que me remplazó, ¿Me hará daño saber que está con alguien que no soy yo, entonces, ¿En donde quedó la libertad que le di, ¿Se la volveré a robar, ¿Volveré a ser injusto para no dejarla ir nunca más?. _

_Creo que no saco nada con cuestionarme tanto mis actos, es mejor que llegue allá y vea lo que realmente pasa, y de ahí, pensare detenidamente como debo actuar ante su presencia"-_

-¡Rápido!- Grito una anciana a los aldeanos que venían tras ella –Jure haber escuchado un grito proveniente del pozo en donde depositábamos los cadáveres de los monstruos- pronunció otra vez, mientras veía que uno de los hombres aceleraba el paso y se acercaba al pozo para poder mirar en su interior.

-¡Anciana Kaede, mire, es una mujer y una pequeña a su lado- Gritó el aldeano mirando a la anciana que caminaba lo más rápido posible.

-¡No puede ser!- Se sorprendió la anciana al mirar dentro del pozo -¡Rápido, hay que sacarlas de ahí lo antes posible y llevarlas a la aldea- Pronunció y se hizo realidad su orden –Hay que darles lo antes posible atención a estas pequeñas- Dijo en un tono preocupado –No pensé nunca que te volvería a ver pequeña Kagome-

_-"¡Entonces es verdad, es verdad que es ella la que ha venido a esta época, ¡Qué alegría me da saber que es ella la que vino a aquí, cuanto necesitaba volver a verla"- Dijo viendo la figura de Kagome aparecer desde dentro del pozo –"¿Pero qué, ¿y ella quien es, ¿Quién es aquella pequeña de largos cabellos plateados como los míos, ¡No puede ser, ella…ella…aquella pequeña es…parte mía…ella es…¡mi propia hija, como podía ser posible que aquella criatura sobreviviera a aquel ataque que le ocasioné a su madre cuando se encontraba embarazada, ¡¿Cómo puede ser verdad, entonces, eso me da a entender, que tiene la misma fortaleza que su madre, aquella que la salvó de tantas luchas y de tanto dolor ocasionado, las veces que estuvo inconciente y que después de eso, se levantaba como si nada hubiera pasado" " Creo que pronto, volveré a encontrarme con mi familia"-_

-Inuyasha- Pronunció la joven de cabello azabache y se levantó del aposento -¿En donde estoy?-

-Estas en tu hogar- Pronunció la anciana que se encontraba a su lado

-¡Anciana Kaede!- Dijo con muchas alegría Kagome para después abrazarla –Tenía muchas ganas de volver a verla-

-¿Esas ganas fueron las que te trajeron al Sengoku?-

-No, eso no fue- Pronunció la joven tratando de acordarse lo sucedido -¡Mi hija! ¿en donde está?-

-Calma Kagome, ella se encuentra bien, aunque aún se encuentra inconsciente por la gran energía ocupada-

-¿Energía ocupada?-

-Así es- Dijo la anciana con sabiduría –Fueron tantas sus ganas de conocer a su padre, que obtuvo el poder suficiente mezclando el tuyo con el de ella para poder formar una nueva perla de Shikon, y así poder entrar por el pozo, es por eso, que está inconsciente y también tu lo estabas cuando te encontramos-

-¿Y cómo se dieron cuenta?-

-Es que se escuchó un gran grito proveniente de ahí, y como escuchamos "Inuyasha", pensamos que se trataba de él, o algo parecido-

-Inuyasha- Pronunció melancólica Kagome

-No hemos vuelto a saber nada sobre él durante estos largos diez años- Contestó la anciana antes de que Kagome le preguntara algo -Solo sabemos que derrotó a Naraku por venganza y de ahí, desapareció sin dejar ningún rastro, y aunque todos lo tomen como el ser más repugnante de este mundo por haber hecho lo que hizo, que de todas formas no fue su culpa, lo hemos estado buscando incansablemente, pero nada, ni siquiera un susurro, es como si se lo hubiera llevado el viento-

-Ya veo- Pronunció la joven para no volver a pronunciar palabra durante toda la tarde.

-Mmm, ¿Mamá?- Preguntó la pequeña Naomi al despertarse

-Hola chiquitita- Respondió dulcemente su madre

-¿En donde estamos?-

-En el Sengoku-

-¿Sengoku?- Preguntó la pequeña acordándose poco a poco –¡Ah! y ¿Cómo pudimos pasar por el pozo?-

-Tu deseo era tal de venir a este lugar en busca de tu padre, que juntaste tus poderes con los míos e hiciste una nueva perla-

-A ver si entendí, tengo poderes, cree una perla y mi padre está en el Sengoku- Dijo Naomi con un tono de juguetona –Creo que es mucho por hoy-

-Naomi, eres una sacerdotisa como yo, es por eso que tuviste la capacidad necesaria para poder manipular tus poderes como sacerdotisa con los míos para así, formar esta nueva perla, que tiene un brillo distinto a la otra-

-Ya…ahora, cree la perla para atravesar, para conocer a mi padre, ¿Y cómo sabía yo que mi padre estaría en este lugar?-

-Aunque no lo creas, tu inconsciente sí lo sabía-

-¡¿Pero cómo!-

-Talvez tienes un lazo muy fuerte con tu padre, y es por eso que sentías esa necesidad de atravesar el pozo-

-Ya…- Dijo algo confundida la pequeña –Entonces me estas diciendo que esperé por alguien diez años, y ese alguien no iba a llegar precisamente por a puerta de nuestra mansión-

-Naomi, yo…debí habértelo dicho desde hace mucho-

-¿Y esperaste que milagrosamente llegara a esta época para contarme la verdad?-

-Naomi, tarde o temprano te ibas a enterar-

-¡No mamá, esto es injusto, dedique cada uno de mis cumpleaños esperando impaciente por la ventana, para ver a aquel que tanto quería, incluso sin haberlo conocido, ¿y ahora me vienes a decir algo así?- La pequeña agachó la cabeza y sus ojos fueron cubiertos por su cabellera para después ponerse a correr hacia el bosque

-¡Naomi!- Gritó Kagome y se encontraba dispuesta a seguirla, pero una mano la sostuvo

-No, es mejor que no vallas Kagome- Dijo Kaede

-¡Pero es mi hija!-

-Lo sé-

-¡Además estamos hablando del Sengoku! una era demasiado peligrosa para una niña pequeña como ella- Respondió histérica la joven

-Se dice que el protector de toda esta zona y aún más de los niños pequeños, es Inuyasha-

-¿Cómo sabe eso?-

-Porque desde hace diez años que ningún monstruo pisa este bosque, y menos la aldea. Además los niños que alguna vez se han perdido en este bosque, dicen que siempre son ayudados por un ser de orejas de perro y con un Haori rojo, pero nunca ha dado su cara- Contó la anciana

-¿Usted cree que se tope con Inuyasha?-

-Es lo más probable-

-Entonces eso quiere decir que por fin conocerá a su padre-

-Sí-

-Sólo espero que todo resulte bien- Terminó la joven mirando la luna aparecer con cautela.

Naomi corría por el medio del bosque sin consuelo que la detuviera, no quería ver a nadie, se sentía engañada profundamente. Nunca se había sentido tan desolada como se sentía ahora.

Se sentó en una roca cerca de un lago, en donde se podía ver el reflejo de la luna, tomó sus piernas para acercarlas a su cuerpo y en medio de ellas colocó su cabeza para poder llorar con más tranquilidad, así nadie la vería.

_-"No creía que las niñas pequeñas también sufrieran"-_

-¡¿Quién eres!-

_-"Digamos que alguien que no quiere hacerte daño, pero si te quiere ayudar"-_

-Déjame en paz, no quiero que nadie me ayude-

_-"Wow, pero si solo quiero saber el motivo el cual aquellos hermosos ojos que resplandecen con la luna lloran"-_

-Mi madre-

_-"¿Qué sucede con ella?"-_

-No me dijo la verdad sobre mi padre- Dijo la pequeña con más confianza

-_"Y que fue lo que te dijo"-_

-Nada, solo que no me dijo que él vivía en el Sengoku, y yo lo esperé por diez años en mi época, y ahora sé que esos diez años fueron en vano, ya que él nunca iba a llegar a aquel lugar-

_-"Pero, ¿realmente crees que fue tan en vano?"-_

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

_-"A que sin conocerlo, lo debes querer mucho como para esperarlo tanto tiempo"-_

-Sí, creo que mi espera me ayudó a aprender a quererle- Dijo Naomi con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro –Por sierto, no me has dicho tu nombre-

_-"Tú tampoco me has dicho el tuyo"-_

-Me llamo Naomi Higurashi-

_-"Un gusto conocerte Naomi-chan"-_

-Llamame Naomi- Dijo Alegre la pequeña

_-"Bueno, te diré me nombre, me llamo Inuyasha"-_

-¿Inuyasha?- Repitió Naomi –¡Ah! ¡Tú eres el amigo de mi mamá!-

_-"No exactamente"- Susurró_

-A mi madre le dará un gran gusto saber que estas aquí- Pronunció la pequeña alegremente

_-"¡No, es mejor que ella no se entere de que yo estoy aquí, ¿por qué no mejor lo dejamos como un pequeño secreto entre nosotros dos?"-_

-Pero…¿Cómo voy a hacer un trato con alguien que apenas conozco y ni siquiera le he visto?-

_-"¿Quieres conocerme en persona?"-_

-Sí, así podremos cerrar nuestro trato- Sonrió la pequeña

_-"Esta bien"-_

Naomi esperó impaciente que apareciera aquel desconocido, que sin ninguna relación con ella la había logrado consolar y alegrar. De repente de las tinieblas del bosque, apareció un joven, más o menos la edad de su madre, era alto, más o menos un metro ochenta, con unas lindas orejitas en lo alto de su cabeza, un pelo plateado igual al de ella y unos ojos dorados hermosos...

-"¿Hermosos?"- Repitió en su cabeza

-Hola pequeña Naomi- Dijo Inuyasha con una sonriza

-No puede ser…-Dijo Naomi sorprendida al ver de frente a Inuyasha

-¿Qué sucede?- Dijo Inuyasha algo preocupado

-Tu…-

-¿Qué?-

-Tú…tú eres…-

-¡Soy qué!-

-Eres mi padre…- Dijo Naomi tapándose la boca para después ir a abrazar a Inuyasha –Tanto tiempo había esperado este momento papá-

-"Papá"- Pensaba Inuyasha, que bella palabra sonaba cuando salían de la boca de tu única hija, la cual nunca conociste, la cual, por primera vez, después de unos largos diez años alcanzas a conocer por mera casualidad. Realmente se sentía afortunado de tener aquella oportunidad.

-Naomi- Dijo sin parar una lágrima que corrió por su mejilla para luego levantar a la pequeña para poder abrazarla –No sabes el gusto que me da conocerte, mi pequeña-

**Que tal?**

**les gusto? ojalá asi sea nn**

**Densekagome:** si soy yo, jiji, no ha cambiado la autora, menos mal que te diste cuenta nn. Ves, segui tu consejo, y puse un cáp. mucho más largo por la penitencia que me pusiste U, gracias por leer mi fic y que te guste, y gracias también por dejarme reviews tan largos nn.

**Vero-chan: **amiita, muchas gracias por darme ánimos para continuar con mi fic, y por esperar a que lo publique, jejejeU, creo que es mejor que me apure un poco en esto, ya que debes estar impaciente por leerlo…besitos amiita, te quelo muxo nn.

**samantha-miko: **ahora te enteraste, sí, Inuyasha es el padre de Naomi nn. Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, y espero que este cáp. te halla gustado, y que continues leyendolo nn. Muchas gracias por tu review!.

**Bueno…con nada más que decir, me despido…Cuidense muxo!**

**.:Weienell:. o Caroki para que no se confundan XD**


End file.
